JEALOUS
by Laboelan Lily
Summary: Sasuke tidak menyukai lelaki manapun mendekati Sakura, termasuk kakaknya sendiri./sequel LOLICON/ RNR/
1. Chapter 1

**Masih banyak kekurangan**

**.**

**.**

**PART I**

Langit cerah sedang menghiasi kota Konoha di sore hari. Cuaca yang cukup panas membuat orang-orang untuk memilih berdiam diri di rumah. Tak terkecuali Sakura. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya di kamar. Tetapi bukan kamar miliknya, melainkan tetangganya. Sasuke.

Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Karena dua orang berbeda umur ini selain bertetangga, tetapi juga memiliki hubungan. Setelah 'kejadian es krim' beberapa minggu lalu, hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Persahabatan? Bukan. Saudara? Bukan. Romantis? Entahlah.

Kini Sakura sedang sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya bersama dengan Sasuke yang sedang mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone_-nya. Pemuda itu masih memperhatikan jawaban Sakura.

Sakura memberikan lembar jawabannya pada orang di sebelahnya, "Sasuke-kun, apakah jawabanku sudah benar?"

Sasuke mengambil lembaran itu lalu mengoreksinya. "Hn."

"Yeayyy!" sakura berdiri dari kursinya. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang milik Sasuke dan menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya. "Aku tidak tahu mengerjakan soal matematika bisa selelah ini."

Sasuke hanya bisa memperhatikan tingkah tetangganya itu sambil menahan senyum.

"Sasuke-kun, besok, bantu aku mengerjakan PR ku lagi ya."

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Sasuke-kun...? Kau mau, tidak?"

"Hn."

"Yokatta, aku senang jika Sasuke-kun yang mengajariku." Sakura tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya.

Keheningan mulai mengisi kamar itu. Sasuke melirik ke arah ranjangnya karena ia tak lagi mendengar suara gadis merah muda. Ia melepas _earphone_-nya. Ia mendengar dengkuran halus dari bibir mungil Sakura.

Ia berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia memperhatikan posisi tidur Sakura di mana kakinya menggantung di tepian ranjang. Dan juga wajahnya yang sedang tertidur. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura.

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Ia mengelus dan memainkan helaian merah muda itu. Ia tersenyum. Biasanya ia tidak melakukannya di depan Sakura. Ia masih belum bisa melakukannya karena gengsi. Jadi ia hanya bisa melakukannya saat Sakura tidak menyadarinya atau sedang tertidur seperti saat ini.

Dari rambut ia turun ke wajahnya. wajah manis gadis itu selalu membuat Sasuke senang, terutama dengan bibirnya yang mungil. Ia semakin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh bibir Sakura. Hasratnya untuk menahan itu semakin sulit seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Dengkuran halus Sakura mengalun melewati telinganya melalui bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahannya.

Ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan milik Sakura dengan pelan supaya Sakura tidak terbangun. Ia memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil pada bibir bawah gadis itu. Jika sudah melakukan hal yang sederhana, napsumu akan mendominasimu untuk melakukan hal yang lebih. Saat Sasuke sedikit memundurkan wajahnya, ia semakin tergoda. Ingin rasanya ia melahap bibir sakura seperti yang ia lakukan pada pacar-pacarnya terdahulu.

Ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya.

Cklek.

"Teme! Aku masuk- " naruto melotot.

Sasuke segera melepaskan pagutannya pada sakura. Merasakan gerakan di sekitarnya membuat Sakura terbangun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat Sasuke berada di sebelahya. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke terlihat sedikit gelagapan tapi tidak disadari oleh Sakura.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-cha- hpph."

Sebuah bantal medarat tepat di wajah Naruto. "Kalau mau masuk ketuk pintu dulu."

Naruto menarik bantal dari wajahnya dan melemparnya ke ranjang. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-chan?!"

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke. sasuke berdiri dan berjalan ke meja belajarnya.

"Oi, Teme! Kau sudah gila ya? Kau tahu kan, Sakura-chan itu masih kecil. Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar seorang lolicon?"

Sasuke memberikan _death-glare_ pada Naruto, hingga pemuda itu sedikit merinding. (^^)

Sakura mengucek matanya yang masi mengantuk, "Memangnya ada apa, Naruto nii-chan?"

"I-itu... tadi Sasuke me-"

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" kata Seseorang di belakang Naruto.

"Nii-san?"

Sakura menoleh dan Naruto memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat orang yang dipanggil 'nii-san' oleh Sasuke.

Itachi melambaikan salah satu tangannya sambil tersenyum, "Yo!"

"Sejak kapan kau datang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Baru saja." Itachi menoleh ke Naruto, "Kau Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk ragu. "Itachi nii-san."

Itachi beralih pada sosok yang berada di atas ranjang adiknya. Ia berjalan mendekati sakura yang masih terlihat mengantuk. Sakura terlihat bingung, saat orang yang mirip dengan Sasuke itu setengah berlutut di depannya untuk mensejajarkan diri.

"Kau pasti Sakura. Kau masih ingat aku?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Onii-chan siapa?"

Itachi meraih kedua tangan Sakura, "Tentu saja kau tidak ingat denganku. Kau hanya ingat pada Sasuke. Aku Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Padahal dulu aku sering membelikanmu es krim. Aku jadi merasa sedih." Itachi membuat wajahnya terlhat sedih.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura.

Itachi mengangguk.

Tak ada yang menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, kecuali Naruto. Ia melihat Sasuke terdiam. Tapi ia tahu itu bukanlah 'hanya' diam. Itu sangat berbeda hingga membuat Naruto ketakutan.

"Sasuke, Naruto. Ayo turun ke bawah. Aku akan membagikan oleh-oleh."

"Asik! Oleh-oleh." Ucap Naruto dengan cepat.

Itachi berdiri, "Kau juga, Sakura. Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu."

Sakura mengangguk. Itachi menarik tangan Sakura dan mengikuti Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke berada paling belakang dan melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya pada Sakura.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di ruang keluarga. Sudah ada Mikoto dan tumpukan barang di atas meja dan juga cemilan. Itachi mengambil tempat di sebelah ibunya. Sedang Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan mereka.

Itachi megeluarkan sebuah box ukuran sedang pada ibunya. Ia memberikan sebuah alat pijat keluaran terbaru. "Aku akan memberitahu caranya nanti."

Untuk sasuke, Itachi memberikan video game yang hanya bisa di dapatkan di Tokyo. "Susah sekali mendapatkannya."

Naruto diberikan tas kecil untuk menaruh gadget.

"Sakura, aku juga membawakan sesuatu untukmu."

Sakura terlihat antusias, "Apa itu?"

"Kemarilah, aku akan memberikannya untukmu." Itachi menepuk-nepuk salah satu pahanya.

Tanpa ragu Sakura langsung memutari meja dan duduk di pangkuan Itachi. Ia sudah tidak sabar dengan hadiah dari Itachi.

Sasuke tidak percaya dengan cepatnya Sakura melakukan itu di depannya.

Itachi memberikan sebuah bungkusan berwara merah muda. Sakura langsung melihat isinya, ternyata itu adalah permen dengan warna-warna yang menarik. "Permen-permen ini sangat terkenal di Tokyo."

Sakura membuka salah satu bungkus permen dan mencobanya. Rasanya sangat manis. "Enak."

"Lain kali aku akan mebawakannya lagi untukmu."

Sakura memperlihatkan barisan gigi putihnya pada Itachi.

"sakura berikan tanganmu. Aku akan memberikan satu hadiah lagi."

Sakura langsung memberikan tangannya pada Itachi. Itachi menyematkan sebuah gelang dengan bentuk bunga terbuat dari kristal ringan pada pergelangan tangan Sakura. Gelang itu berwarna merah muda.

"Kireiii...!" seru Sakura.

Itachi tersenyum karena Sakura menyukai hadiah darinya. Naruto otomatis melirik Sasuke yang sedang sedikit menautkan alisnya dan mengepalkan tangannya hingga uratnya sedikit terlihat.

"Naruto, kenapa kau berkeringat? Apakah ruangan ini terasa panas?" tanya Mikoto.

"I-itu..."

.

.

.

Setelah Naruto pulang Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya dan mencoba video game yang Itachi berikan padanya. Ia tidak bisa konsentrasi kala ia mengingat Sakura duduk di pangkuan Itachi dan tersenyum pada kakaknya. Ia tidak menyukainya.

Suara ketukkan terdengar dari luar pintu kamarnya. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mengintip. Lalu ia masuk.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sedang apa?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Sakura mendekat ke meja. "Kau sedang main ya?" Sakura melihat _cover _video game yang Itachi berikan pada Sasuke. "Aku boleh tidak mencobanya?" Sakura menumpukan siku tangannya di atas meja.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak menjawab. Sakura heran.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau diam saja?"

Sasuke masih sibuk dengan komputernya.

"Apakah kau marah padaku? Tapi kenapa?" Ia takut Sasuke marah padanya.

Sasuke berhenti dengan video game-nya dan menoleh pada Sakura. Ia melihat mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura yang mengenakan gelang, "Kau menyukai ini?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya."

Sakura bingung. "Tapi kenapa? Bukankah ini cantik?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura, "Jika kau mau melepasnya, aku akan memberikan yang lebih bagus dari pada ini. Kau mau?"

Sakura terdiam. Gelang ini sangat cantik tapi kenapa Sasuke menyuruh melepasnya.

Sasuke menunggu tidak sabar. "Jadi kau tidak mau? Jangan salahkan aku jika aku tak mau berbicara denganmu." Sasuke melepaska tangan Sakura.

Sakura merasa sedih saat Sasuke melepaskan tangannya. Ia menarik tangan sasuke sebelum pemuda itu meyentuh _mouse_. "Aku mau! Aku mau, Sasuke-kun! Jadi jangan mendiamkan aku."

Sasuke menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya. Lalu ia sedikit memutar kursinya ke arah Sakura. "Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku tidak suka jika Sasuke-kun tak mau berbicara denganku. Setetes air mengalir dari salah satu sudut mata Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak menyukai hal itu. ia mengusapnya dengan salah satu jari telunjuknya. Ia menarik sakura hingga terduduk di pangkuannya dan menghadapnya hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Apakah aku harus duduk di sini?" tanya Sakura malu.

"Hn. Kau tidak suka?"

Sakura menggeleng. " Aku suka." Jawabnya dengan wajah memerah.

Salah satu tangan Sasuke yang bebas merengkuh dan menarih wajah Sakura agar lebih mendekat. Sakura menutup matanya. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang saat ini. Kemudian merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan sasetu yang lembut dalam waktu yang tak singkat.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang menyadari jika seseorang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. ia tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan kedua orang itu.

"Otouto, seleramu unik." Lalu ia menutup pintu dengan pelan.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yo! Akhirnya aku membuat sequel untuk fanfic favoritku, LOLICON. JEALOUS akan terdiri dari 3 atau 4 part, yang tentu saja akan menceritakan tentang kisah Sakura dan Sasuke yang memiliki perbedaan umur. Di setiap part-nya akan menceritakan kisah yang berbeda.**

**Dan terima kasih yang sudah menunggu dan mau membaca fanfic ini. Dan jangan berharap aku aan meng-up-date-nya dengan cepat. mengerjakan fanfic berdasarkan mood dan juga saat tugas sekolahku tidak terlalu banyak.**


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha mulai memasuki musim semi. Suhu hangat perlahan menggantikan hembusan angin yang dingin.

Sakura berjalan ke halaman rumahnya. Ia menatap satu-satunya pohon besar disana. Tangkainya yang selama musim dingin terlihat kering, sekarang mulai tumbuh pucuk daun. Gadis itu menempelkan tangan mungilnya pada batang.

"Cepatlah berbunga, pohon-_san_" ia tersenyum.

Kemudian ia meninggalkan rumahnya dan pergi ke rumah sebelahnya. Saat ia masuk, tampak Mikoto sedang berjalan sambil membawa nampan.

"Ada tamu ya, Bi?" tanya Sakura.

Mikoto sedikit terkejut. "Sakura-_chan_" ia melirik ke nampannya. "Iya. Teman-temannya Sasuke"

"Naruto-_niichan?_"

Mikoto mengangguk. "Ya. tapi ada satu orang lagi. Kau juga mau bertemu dengan Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja"

Mikoto seperti mengisyratkan Sakura untuk ikut bersamanya ke kamar Sasuke. sakura membantu Mikoto yang sedikit kerepoan dengan bawaannya untuk membukakan pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Cemilan" kata Mikoto pada penghuni kamar itu.

"Terima kasih, Bibi" naruto membantu menaruh isi nampan itu di meja.

Sakura ikut masuk. Ia penasaran siapa teman Sasuke yang satunya. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut warna merah. Pemuda itu melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan, _Bibi ke bawan duluan ya" kata Mikoto sambil meninggalkan kamar.

"_Nii-chan, _teman Sasuke-_kun?"_ tanya Sakura pada pemuda merah itu.

Pemuda itu terlihat bingung. "Sasuke-_kun?_ Ya. Namaku Sasori. Namamu Sakura, kan?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku adalah pacar Sasuke-_kun"_

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya. Ia melirik pada Naruto. "Apa maksudnya? Apakah yang dia katakan benar?"

Naruto menghentikan makan cemilannya. Ia ragu untuk menjawab. "Etto... mungkin..."

Alis Sasori terangkat sebelah karena maakin bingung.

"Dia tetangga sebelah" Sasuke mengklarifikasi.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi aku 'kan pacarmu, Sasuke-_kun"_

Meskipun hubungnnya dengan Sakura masih membingungkan, lebih baik ia mengatakan jika Sakura hanyalah Anak Teangga Sebelah. Daripada ia disangka _lolicon _oleh Sasori. Yah... walaupun itu memang benar. "Kau mau apa ke sini?"

Sakura merogoh kantung celana untuk mengambil selebaran. Kemudian ia memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Woaahhh Konoha Land!" entah sejak kapan Naruto sudah ada di dekat mereka.

"Konoha Land?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu adalah sebuah wahana rekreasi yang baru saja dibuka" jelas Sasori.

Sasuke mengerti. "Lalu, kenapa kau memperlihatkan itu padaku?"

"tentu saja aku ingin mengajak Sasuke-_kun"_

Sasuke melirik sebentar ke arah teman-temnnya. "Kenapa tidak dengan teman-temaanmu?"

Sakura berkacak pinggang. "Aku hanya ingin pergi dengan Sasuke-kun"

Sasori menahan tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang kebingungan. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan melihat pemandangan di mana Sasuke, siswa dengan perilaku dinginnya dan dipuja para siswi di sekolahnya diminta menemani anak tetangganya ke taman rekreasi.

Sasuke menghela napas cukup panjang. "Baiklah" suaranya tertahan karena menahan malu di depan kedua temannya. "Tapi, jangan pergi di hari yang berdekatan dengan hari ujian masuk universitasku"

"Hari minggu ini. setelah ujianku selesai"

Sasuke berpikir sebentar. Minggu ini, berarti ia masih memiliki waktu dua hari sebelum keberangkatannya ke Tokyo. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sakura melompat kegirangan. Akhirnya ia bisa pergi berdua saja dengan Sasuke. mungkin bisa disebut dengan kencan. Baru memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Sakura-_chan,_ kenapa wajahmu menjadi merah?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura terkejut. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Ia segera berlari keluar kamar.

Sasori terkekeh. "Apakah dia selalu seperti itu?"

"Sakura-_chan? _Tidak juga. Memangnya kenapa?" Naruto.

Sasori mengambil cemilan lalu mengunyahnya. "Dia lucu dan menggemaskan. Dia juga cantik"

Sasuke langsung menoleh pada Sasori, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasori kembali mengambil cemilan. "Ya. Kau pasti tahu maksudku. Penilaianku pada seorang gadis tak pernah salah. Dia akan menjadi populer di masa depan nanti. Kau mungkin akan memiliki banyak saingan, Sasuke"

"Sudah aku bilang, dia hanya anak tetangga" kata Sasuke berusaha untuk datar.

Benarkah seperti itu?

Pemuda berambut merah itu sedikit menyipitkan matanya pada sasuke. "Jadi tidak masalah 'kan jika aku megencaninya saat ia sudah dewasa" goda Sasori.

Sasori seperti sedang menyulut api peperangan pada Sasuke. naruto melirik Sasuke dengan takut. Pemuda raven itu memicingkan matanya pada Sasori.

"Etto... Sasori. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja" pinta Naruto.

Sasori tertawa kecil. "Aku masih mau di sini. Omong-omong, kenapa dengan wajahmu Sasuke?"

.

.

.

Hari minggu telah tiba. Sakura sudah bangun dari pagi untuk memilih baju. Akhirnya ia memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna kuning lemon dan rok motif bunga. Dan juga kaos kaki putih selutut. Ia sangat bersemangat untuk "berkencan" dengan Sasuke hari ini. lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah.

Sudah jam sembilan rupanya. Ia harus segera berangkat. Ia hanya sendiri pagi ini. karena ibunya mendapat panggilan telepon dari kantornya, sedangkan ayahnya dinas ke luar kota selama beberapa hari.

Sakura pergi kerumah Sasuke dan langsung ke kamarnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!´panggil Sakura. "Ayo kita berangkat!"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Sakura, dengarkan aku"

Sakura tersenyum. "Kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_? Bajuku bagus ya?" sakura memamerkan bajunya.

"Ehmm ya. bajumu bagus. Tapi bukan itu maksudku" sasuke mendekat pada Sakura. "Kita batalkan saja rencana hari ini"

Wajah Sakura langsung berubah bingung. "Kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Tiba-tiba hari ujian masuk universitas dimajukan. Aku harus ke Tokyo sore ini" jelas Sasuke.

Mata Sakura mulai berair. "Tapi kau sudah berjanji padaku"

Sasuke memegang pundak Sakura. "Aku tahu. Kita bisa pergi setelah aku selesai ujian"

Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau! Aku maunya sekarang!"

"Jangan egois, Sakura. Aku juga memiliki urusanku sendiri. bersikaplah sedikit dewasa!" suara Sasuke mulai meninggi.

Sakura mencengkram roknya. "Aku memang egois. Aku akan tetap pergi walau tanpamu!" sakura berlari ke luar.

"Lakukan sesukamu!" sasuke memijit keningnya. Ia turun dari kamarnya menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Mikoto yang ada di sana menghampiri Sasuke. ia melihat Sakura turun dari tangga sambil menangis. "Kalian bertengkar?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Ia malah berdecak kesal.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun _jahat" kata Sakura dalam tangisnya. Padahal Sasuke sudah berjanji padanya, tetapi Sasuke membatalkan janji merka begitu saja. Ia merasa dibohongi oleh Sasuke. ia juga merasa kecewa karena Sasuke menganggapnya masih anak-anak.

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri saja ke taman rekreasi itu. meskipun ia sedikit takut, tapi ia ingin ke sana dan membuktikan pada Sasuke jika ia bisa melakukannya sendiri. mungkin saja ia bisa bertemu dengan teman-temannya di sana.

Halte bis tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya, jadi tidak berasa jika ia sudah sampai. Sakura mengecek tas kecilnya. Ia harus memastikan jika ia membawa uang untuk ongkos naik bis dan tiket masuk ke Konoha Land.

Ia melihat ke papan rute bis yang ada di sebelah halte. Ia sudah tahu bis apa yang harus ia naiki dan di mana ia harus berhenti. Jarak sekolah yang cukup jauh membuatnya terbiasa berpergian naik kendaraan umum sendiri.

Ada bis yang berhenti di halte, tetapi bukan itu yang ia maksud. Bis itu menurunkan seorang penumpang. Ah... ia mengenalnya. Teman Sasuke yang berambut merah.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

"Sa-sasori-_nii-chan_"

Sasori berjalan ke arah Sakura. "Kau sendiri?" Ia melihat ke sekeliling Sakura. Tak ada seorang pun. "Bukankah hari ini kau akan pergi ke Konoha Land bersama Sasuke?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya karena teringat kejadian barusan.

Sasori mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sakura. Ia memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang terlihat sedih dan matanya yang sembab. Ia mengerti. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, teteapi pasti terjadi sesuatu antara gadis itu dan Sasuke.

Si rambut merah melihat jam tangannya sebentar lalu kembali lagi pada Sakura. "Sakura-_chan_, bolehkah aku ikut ke Konoha Land denganmu?"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasori. "_Nii-chan_ mau menemaniku?"

Sasori mengangguk.

Akhirnya wajah Sakura kembali ceria. Ia tidak harus sendiri pergi ke sana.

Sasori tersenyum. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menyambungkannya pada seseorang. Tepatnya seorang gadis. Seharusnya hari ini ia akan kencan dengan gadis itu. ia berencana akan membatalkannya, lagipula ia tidak begitu mengenal gadis itu.

Sasuke dan Sasori memiliki reputasi sebagai siswa yang digilai para gadis di sekolah mereka. tetapi mereka berbeda. Sasuke hanya mau berbicara dengan seorang gadis saja. Ia hanya mau berbicara dengan Karin. Sedangkan Sasori, ia menerima gadis manapun yang mau berbicara dengannya, sampai ia menerima ajakan kencan dari mereka pun, ia terima.

Bisa dibilang ia adalah si pecinta wanita. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tidak peduli dengan hal-hal semacam itu. karena itu, Sasori mudah mengerti hati para gadis.

Nada kecewa datang dari sambungan ponsel itu. sasori mengatakan ia ada urusan, jadi mereka akan kencan lain kali.

Bis yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Sasori membiarkan Sakura naik terlebih dahulu. Mereka duduk di kusrsi barisan tengah. Sudah ada beberapa orang di sana. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, sepertinya mereka juga ingin ke Konoha Land.

Sasori kadang-kadang memperhatikan Sakura yang melihat jalanan dari kaca di sebelahnya. Ia mencari-cari apa yang membuat Sasuke tertarik dengan gadis kecil ini. Sakura hanya anak kecil. Ia tahu mengenai Lolicon, tetapi ia masih tak percaya jika Sasuke melakukannya.

Kalau ia, tak mungkin melakukannya. Ia adalah seorang pecinta wanita, bukan gadis kecil.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Konoha Land. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan taman rekreasi lainnya, yang dari luarpun sudah terlihat besar. Mereka masuk ke dalam antrian untuk membeli tiket.

Sasori menyapa gadis penjaga loket. Membuat si gadis sedikit gerogi. Sakura siap-siap mengeluarkan uangnya untuk membeli tiket. Ia merasakan kepalanya disentuh oleh sesuatu. Ternyata Sasori menepukkan lembaran tiket di atas kepala Sakura.

Sakura menyodorkan uangnya pada Sasori.

"Tidak perlu. Hari ini aku yang mentraktirmu"

"Sungguh? Terima kasih, Sasori-_nii-chan_"

Sasori membiarkan Sakura untuk memilih wahana yang ia inginkan. Sakura memilih wahana komidi putar. Wahana itu memang paling menarik untuk anak-anak. Sakura menarik tangan Sasori untuk ikut dengannya.

Sasori sedikit enggan menaiki wahana itu, karena banyak sekali anak kecil yang menaiki wahana itu. Bagaimana jika rang berpikiran aneh tentangnya. Tidak mungkin. Orang-orang pasti akan berpikir jika ia hanya menemani adiknya. Pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasori mendapatkan ide yang cukup jahil.

.

.

Pulpen, pensil, penghapus, kartu ujian dan beberpa syarat untuk ujian sudah tertata di atas meja. Satu persatu Sasuke masukkan ke dalam tas. Ia mengambil satu potong baju dan celana dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas juga.

Semuanya sudah siap. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk berangkat sampai sore nanti. Ia berencana akan naik kereta saja. Jarak antara Tokyo dan Konoha lumayan jauh, jadi ia akan menginap semalam di apartment Itachi.

Ia membuka laci untuk memastikan kembali apakah masih ada yang harus ia bawa. Mata onyx tak sengaja melihat benda berwarna merah muda. Ia mengambilnya. Benda itu adalah gelang Sakura yang diberikan oleh Itachi.

Ia menyuruh Sakura melepaskannya karena ia tak menyukainya. Maka ia memintanya supaya Sakura tak memakainya lagi. Sebagai gantinya ia akan membelikan sesuatu yang seperti itu untuk Sakura. Tapi sampai sekarang ia belu sempat.

Gelang itu langsung mengingatkannya pada Sakura. Ia sedikit menyesal karena sudah membentak Sakura. Walau bagaimana pun Sakura tidak salah. Ia memang sudah berjanji, tapi siapa yang menyangka waktu ujiannya akan dimajukan.

Sebelum Sakura meninggalkan kamarnya, Sakura mengatakan jika ia akan pergi sendiri. apakah gadis itu akan baik-baik saja. Meskipun ia tahu Sakura selalu pergi ke sekolahnya dengan bis, tetapi taman rekreaasi itu cukup besar dan ramai. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Sasuke ingin meyusulnya tapi rasa gengsinya cukup tinggi. Gadis itu pasti baik-baik saja. Lebih baik ia bersantai saja.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Sebuah pesan masuk. "Sasori?"

_Sasuke, sekarang aku sedang berkencan. Kau ingin tahu siapa teman kencanku?_

Siapa yang peduli. Sasuke membiarkan ponselnya begitu saja. Tak lama ponsel itu kembali berdering. Dengan malas Sasuke mengambilnya. Sasori lagi. Kali ini ia mengirimkan pesan gambar.

Sasuke membuka pesan itu dengan subjek "Teman kencanku". Baru saja ia akan menghapusnya, tetapi sesuatu dengan warna merah muda pada gambar itu menarik perhatiannya. Sakura.

Ia langsung tahu gadis di gambar itu adalah Sakura, meskipun gadis itu menghadap belakang dan tangannya seperti menarik tangan seseorang. Ia menarik tangan si pemotret. Dan si pemotret adalah...

Sasuke langsung berdiri dari kasurnya. Kenapa Sasori bisa bersama dengan Sakura? Ia segera menekan nomor ponsel Sasori tapi ia urungkan. Jika ia menghubungi pemuda merah itu, Sasori akan menggodanya. Ia tak menginginkan itu.

Ponselnya kembali berdering. Sasuke segera menerima panggilan dari Sasori.

"_Kau sudah melihat foto teman kencanku? Cantik, bukan?"_

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" sasuke menjaga suaranya agar tetap tenang.

"_Apa yang aku inginkan? Tidak ada. Kau pasti mengkhawatirkannya, kan?"_

"Tidak"

"_Benarkah? kau ingin tahu apa yang sedang Sakura lakukan saat ini?"_

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Tapi ia penasaran.

"_Ia sedang menaiki kereta ular. Oh ya, kau ingin tahu apa yang akan kami lakukan nanti? Kami akan makan siang dan menaiki kincir angin. Kami sangat menantikannya"_

Kincir angin? Yang benar saja. Mereka hanya akan berdua di dalam sana. Apa yang akan Sasori lakukan. Tidak. Sasori hanya menganggap Sakura anak-anak. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke segera menutup sambungan.

Ia menengok ke luar jendela. Langitnya sedikit mendung.

.

.

"Oi, Sasuke!" sasori melihat ponselnya. Ternyata Sasuke sudah memutuskan sambungan. Ia tahu Sasuke pasti sedang khawatir tapi tidak mengakuinya.

Sasori melihat Sakura berjalan ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sasori.

Sakura mengangguk. "Sangat seru"

Sasori mengedarkan pandangannya. "Kau mau makan es krim dan _hotdog_?"

Sakura kembali mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali"

Butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk mendapatkan es krim dan _hotdo_g. Sasori segera menghampiri Sakura tengah duduk di salah satu bangku. Sakura sedang memandang lurus dan tak terlihat semangat seperti sebelumnya.

Sasori menghampirinya dan memberikan es krim dan _hotdog_ untuk Sakura. "Kau lelah?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku merasa pasti akan lebih menyenangkan jika ada Sasuke-_kun"_ kata Sakura.

"Jadi kau mau pulang?"

Sakura menoleh pada Sasori. "Apakah boleh?"

Sasori tersenyum "Kenapa tidak? Lagi pula langit sudah mulai gelap"

"Arigatou, _nii-chan"_

Sasori mengelus lembut puncak kepala Sakura. Mereka segera keluar dar Konoha Land dan langsung naik bis.

Mereka tak banyak bicara karena tak lama Sakura tertidur. Gadis itu kurang tidur karena terlalu bersemangat mengenai rencananya hari ini.

Kepala Sakura tak sengaja bersandar pada bahu Sasori hingga pemuda itu sedikit kaget. Sasori sedikit membenarkan posisi kepala Sakura supaya gadis itu lebih nyaman. Ia tak sengaja menyentuh wajah Sakura yang halus.

Secara tak sadar Sasori sudah cukup lama memperhatikan wajah Sakura. Bibir Sakura sedikit terbuka membuatnya terlihat lucu. Sasori berinisiatif untuk menutupnya. Tapi saat menyentuhnya dengan jarinya, Sasori merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang?

Tidak mungkin kan dia... Sakura... sasori segeran menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Tidak mungkin. Ia bukan seorang lolicon seperti Sasuke. Ia adalah pria normal. Dia seorang pecinta wanita.

Sakura sedikit bergerak. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah bangun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya. "Apakah sudah sampai?"

"Aa... sebentar lagi" jawab Sasori gugup.

Sakura melihat ke arah jendela. Benar. Ini sudah dekat dengan rumahnya. Ia memutar badannya menghadap Sasori. "Sasori-_nii-chan_"

"Ya"

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku. Dan juga mentraktirku. Kapan-kapan aku yang akan mentraktir _nii-chan_" sakura tersenyum lebar.

Sasori sempat terdiam melihat wajah Sakura yang tersenyum. Lalu ia membalasnya dengan senyum juga. "Ya. kau harus mentraktirku"

"Ah. Bisnya sdah mau berhenti. Sasori-_nii-chan_, aku turun lebih dulu"

Sasori mengangguk. "Hati-hati. Cepatlah pulang, sebentar lagi hujan turun"

"Haik"

Sasori melihat Sakura sudah turun dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Sepertinya bertemu Sakura di waktu yang dekat bukan lah ide yang bagus.

.

.

Langit sudah sangat gelap dan hujan pun turun sangat deras. Hujan sudah berlangsung lebih dari satu jam dan sebetar lagi ia akan berangkat ke stasiun. Ia menengok ke arah rumah Sakura. Rumah itu sangat gelap. Berarti tidak ada orang di sana.

Sepertinya ia memang harus menghubungi Sasori.

"_Yo, Sasuke. ada apa?"_

"Sekarang kau ada di mana?"

"_Aku di rumah. kenapa?"_

"Sakura?"

"_Sakura-chan? Kami sudah berpisah di halte dekat rumahmu lebih darii satu jam yang lalu"_

"Satu jam yang lalu?!"

"_Iya. Apakah dia belum pulang?"_

"Aku tidak tahu. Sudah ya" lalu ia memutuskan sambungannya.

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan mengambil payung.

"Kau mau ke mana Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali" jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke pergi ke rumah Sakura. Seeprti biasa pagaar rmah itu tidak digembok jadi ia segera masuk ke dalam. Ia mengetuk pintu depan rumah. "Sakura, apakah kau ada di dalam?!"

Sasuke terus memanggil dan tak ada yang menjawab. Ia memutari rumah itu untuk masuk lewat pintu belakang. Ia juga menggedor dan tidak ada yang menjawab.

Akhirnya ia menghubungi nomor ponsel Sakura. Gadis itu tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sebentar lagi ia harus berangkat, tapi ia tak mungkin berangt sebelum mengetahui keadaan Sakura.

Ia teringat jika Sasori dan Sakura berpisah di halte dekat rumahya. Ia berlari keluar dari rumah Sakura.

Hujan yang sangat deras tak menghalanginya untuk mencari Sakura. Ia sudah cukup dekat dengan halte. Meskipun tak begitu jelas, ia bisa melihat jika ada seseorang di halte itu.

Seperti yang ia duga. Gadis yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya sedang duduk sendirian di sana. Ia menjatuhkan payungnya.

Sakura menoleh pada pemilik payung itu. "Sasuke-_kun_?_"_

Sasuke berjalan dan berhenti di depan Sakura. "Kenapa kau tidak mengaktifkan ponselmu?!"

Sakura sempat bingung dengan kehadiran Sasuke kemudian ia melihat ponselnya yang ada di tasnya. "Baterainya habis" jelasnya sedikit takut.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak segera pulang? Kau sudah sampai di sini satu jam yang lalu, kan?!"

"Hu-hujannya sangat deras"

Sasuke baru menyadari jika Sakura takut padanya saat ini. bagaimana tidak. Ia tiba-tiba datang dan memarahinya. Ia menghela napas panjang . kemudian ia mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sakura. "Maaf"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan menggeleng. "Sasuke-_kun _ tidak salah. Aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku mengerti jika ujian itu sangat penting untuk Sasuke-_kun"_

Sasuke menatapnya dan sesekali merapikan anak rambut Sakura.

"Seharusnya aku tidak bersikap seperti anak kecil. Aku akan bersikap dewasa mulai saat ini"

"Jangan" larang Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke menarik salah satu tangan Sakura dan mengelusnya. "Sampai tiba waktunya tetaplah seperti itu. aku suka dirimu yang sekarang saat ini"

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Sakura untuk mencernanya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu dengan kata-kata Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya dengan tingkah Sakura lalu mengecup punggung tangan Sakura. "Ayo kita pulang"

Sakura mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan di bawah payung yang sama. Sasuke berani menggandeng tangan Sakura karena jalanan sepi.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku pikir aku akan bersenang-senang dengan Sasori-_nii-chan_. Tapi aku tidak begitu menikmatinya. Pasti jika bersama Sasuke-_kun_ akan lebih meyenangkan"

Sasuke kembali menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. meskipun Sasori-nii-chan mentraktirku, tetap saja aku lebih memilih Sasuke-kun"

"Apakah Sasori melakukan sesuatu padamu?" Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura.

"Maksud, Sasuke-kun?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau sudah sampai" ya mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, bisakah kau menunduk sebentar?"

Sasuke menuruti perintah Sakura. Dengan cepat Sakura mencium pipi Sasuke dan mengatakan "Semoga ujianmu lancar dan kita bisa pergi ke Konoha Land bersama" kemudiaan gadis itu segera masuk ke rumah.

.

.

**Beberapa hari kemudian**

Gadis pink itu mematut dirinya di depan kaca untuk memastikan seragamnya sudah rapi. Kemudian ia membuka laci dan mengambil sebuah benda seperti rantai. Ia memakainya dan memegang benda seperti bandulnya. Bandulnya bebrbentuk huruf S.

Ia membolak-balikan badul itu. satu sisi berwarna pink dengan motif bunga di sisi lainnya berwarna biru tua dengan beerapa butir berlian kecil.

Hari ini Sakura mau mengenakan yang sisi biru.

.

.

Wah sudah cukup lama ya saya meninggalkan fanfic ini. Terima kasih yng sudah review, follow dan favorite.

Q : Kapan cerita Sakura yang sudah dewasa?

A : chapter depan

Fanfic yang akan saya kerjakan selanjutnya mungkin Growing Up With You

Oke. Sampai di sini saja. Maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian.

Terima kasih.


End file.
